Good Bye Carly
by BunnyFtw
Summary: Freddie wanted to ask Carly out but it was too, he got a surprise instead...OneShot   Carly/Freddie


I am no Creddie fan! just enjoy!

Freddie's Pov

I held roses in my hand tightly, I was finally gonna ask the pretty sweet loveable Carly Shay, She was always nice and never yelled at anybody, Well maybe Sam if she is being a butt head or eating all her ham, Anyway Carly told me she loves Red roses and nerd glasses, I smiled and went to the store yestorday and got her red rose that would make her smile and date me, I checked my self in the mirror, well Carly was my first crush and I loved her. I smiled and I looked smooth Perfect time to get her to love me, I was about to rush out when my mother yelled to take a tick bath.

"Mom! its 3:00Pm! I'll take one when I get home!" I yelled loud enough for her to hear, She always wants to know where I am, who I'm with and other stuff.

I heard my mother come down staris, I rushed out before she could catch me, I knocked on Carly's door and Spencer opened, He was wearing his duck boxers and a purple shirt that had a ham on it, I laughed and came in anyway, I smelled the air and smelled flowers, Spencer smiled and went to the kitchen to make stuff I never even seen or maybe never even heard of, I went upstaris and saw Sam on the staris with Ham in her hand and over her mouth, She looked dead but I went past her and saw that Carly's room was already open, That's weird... I went inside and saw blood everywhere, I looked around for Carly and couldn't find her.

"Carly?...Carly?" I yelled, My voice sounded like a little girl cause mom gave me some pills that made me sound like that. I saw Carly sitting on the bed, one of her legs over her head and she was all bloody, I went a little closer and saw Carly cold dead, She was gone and her hair was over the place, her eyes were closed, I felt a tear go down the floor, I started walking back thinking of the bad image I saw of Carly, Why did she gave to die? I sighed and then I felt cold hands wrap around my neck, I fell to the floor and saw it was Carly with sharp teeth and blood on her shirt and skinny jeans, her hair was messy, I couldn't breath, I yelped and grabbed held of her hands and tried to break free from her grip.

"Your gonna die just like I did." Carly whispered in my ear, her voice sounded differnt and she kept smiling, She's gonna kill me any second unless I break free, Carly grabbed me and threw me on her blue but now bloody red wall, I fell down and felt blood on my cheek, The blood was falling down hard and felt really slimy, I jumped up real fast and rushed to the door, but of course I'm not the fastest runner there is, and Carly jumped on me and dug her nails into my skin, It hurt like hell, I couldn't escape, I'm so weak I could die any second with dead Carly on me, Help!

"Freddie, you need to die." Carly whispered again but this time it sounded like the devil was speaking through her, Was someone in her? I yelped again and flipped over trying to get her off, She fell off for a second and I ran up to the phone, I called 9-1-1, They finally answered untill I heard a dial tone, Oh Crap, I grabbed a hammer that Sam used on icarly once for some segment, Sam! I rushed to the door and started banging on it yelling her name, I heard Carly moan and wake up, I banged on the door harder and called her name, I cried and saw Carly come toward me with a hammer, I gasped and saw the hammer I had dropped while I was calling Sam's name, I gulped and ducked when Carly first hit was on my head, Carly looked pissed, she was gonna kill me anyway, How did she die? I'll ask her, that will give me time to call Spencer to help me.

"How did you die?" I asked in my scared voice, Everyone knows when I'm scared, I use that voice, I hate it but it helps when I get cut or hurt, Dead Carly stared at me for a long time and sighed and held the hammer tightly in her hands, She sat on her bloody bed, She smiled and licked her blood lips.

"Some idoit came in and killed me, he told me not to scream and I did so he killed me." Carly said laughing, her eyes turned red and they looked scary, I already called Spencer, but how long does it take? Carly sat up and held a differnt object in her hand, She held a knife and stabbed me, I yelled louder this time, No,one heard me, Carly laughed and licked the knife, I am going to die and I never got to marry Carly and we have 7 kids and live in a house next to the beach but when I look at the new Carly I see evil in her, the sweet Carly was gone and now I'm here gonna die, I was gonna close my eyes when I heard a bullet go through her heart, I gasped and saw Spencer standing there with a gun, Why would Spencer kill his own sister?

"Spencer...why would you kill Carly?" I asked trying to breath, Spencer came to me and hugged me.

"Carly died today, someone shot her and the devil took over her body." Spencer said crying while talking, I would of slapped the guy who killed her, she was the love of my life and she's dead, Spencer helped me up and I rushed over to the Dead Carly body and threw the roses down, I rushed back and left with Spencer, I grabbed Sam even though she was still sleeping, Spencer grabbed matches and burned Carly's room down with the body in there. Good Bye Carly.

**Bleh..This one sucked! but I enjoyed it! They only burned her room not the whole place! **


End file.
